User talk:SPAMLibArmy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Krater Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SPAMLibArmy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 09:18, 22 July 2012 grand theft format that is my major function. if i can help in any way gimme a ping. 21:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ty :) I'm sti : Roger, and ty :) I'm still learning wiki markup, and I'll grab you if I think of anything major to post. There's just so much to cover, it's hard to know where to start. (SPAMLibArmy 20:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) you can get help from my helpers on Borderlands also. 21:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hello I was doing some editing also, until I had a system crash and had to format, and wanted to see what all you wanted to do. Figured we could cover more ground, divide and conquer. I was doing weapons, gadgets, loot, and crafting items to start, and will get back into it. Was more worried about getting info up first then cleaning and organizing it i.e. format. I don't really have any ideas regarding format. - X22639376 [I test & test & test & edit & test] 09:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) P.P. Thrombus is hidden until achieved. Personally confirmed. All others you created are all shown prior to achieving. Nice work! : Cool, ty :) I've been thinking about doing locations and vendor types next. I don't mean specific vendors, just an overview of their functions. Oh, and the inventory system. Then I can probably move on to cities, at least. I'll probably take a screencap of the loading screen for each one and use it for the basis of the article. As for formatting stuff, I'm pretty new at it. I know Dr. F does a lot on the Borderlands wiki, and most of my experience is on The Vault/Fallout Wiki. I think we can mostly play it by ear, but there's a couple of things I know to keep in mind. * For charts and the like, I'd tend to rely on User:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor on the basis that he seems to know what he's doing there. Thus, if you ever need a chart/table in a format you think is good for reuse, he may be able to set it up. * Style guide. I don't think we have one? It's not amazingly important right now, and I'm too lazy to try and write one :) But they were helpful on bigger wikis to keep the tone similar. * Lumping v. spiltting is a debate I've seen on other wikis, the choice between making big summary articles or making a bunch of small articles linked by categories and lists. I tend to favor splitting, because it's easier to expand later, but with a wiki this new it can be difficult. I mean, I don't think each, say, crafting or valuable material needs its own page, unless you really want :) But IMO a lot of the time more pages are better. Could be just me. : I guess that's about it. I'll see if I can get anywhere with the cities and vendors/services, maybe tonight :) Cheers, (SPAMLibArmy 14:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC)) i will (eventually) run a forum for input on manual of style. for now id say its a free for all til the info is up and needs organiz/sing. i have a link somewhere to the fatshark icons. havent bothered to upload them all b/c theres hundreds. just ask if any are needed. 21:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC)